Joysticks of the swivel or universal type are of course well known for effecting many types of controls, including the circuits in electronic apparatus such as computers, electronic games, etc. Known structures are relatively complex and correspondingly costly to manufacturer, use and maintain. According to the present invention, a very much simplified, low-cost controller is provided, comprising but two moving parts, one of which is a nonconductor base having a flat top to which, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, four electrical conductor strips are arranged in a square pattern in which the strips do not meet at the corners of the square but instead are respectively closely spaced apart to afford what may be termed normally open switches. The strips are connected individually to the data buss of the apparatus in any know manner.
A wand, having a conductor end portion, is also connected to the apparatus and is used to contact any one of the strips to provide up and down (NS) or cross-wise (EW) control of the apparatus components. The wand is also used to bridge across the space between neighboring strips at any corner of the square pattern and thus enables diagonal control of the apparatus components.
In a typical arrangement, the electric potential will be in the millivolt range and little if any insulation is required, thus further simplifying and reducing the cost of the device. In a preferred embodiment, the electrical connection of the wand to the apparatus includes a tether of the wand to the base so as to achieve ready availability of the wand.
Further features and advantages of the invention will appear from the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.